


至车

by YONGYUANSHADIAODEFANSHU



Category: A3！满开剧团
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YONGYUANSHADIAODEFANSHU/pseuds/YONGYUANSHADIAODEFANSHU
Kudos: 11





	至车

A3- 至 车  
巨型ooc  
我流女主

文／小饼干

我站在至的门口踌躇了许久，直到房间内键盘的敲击声减弱后我才鼓起勇气，在他的房门上轻敲了几声。  
“请进”  
至的声音带着些慵懒，透过一丝门缝传入了我的耳畔。得到他的许可后，我小心翼翼地进入他的房间，生怕被其他团员发现。  
坐在电脑桌前的他轻抬起头，见到是我后，立马摘下了耳机，站起身走到我的身边。  
“辛苦了”  
他一只手向我的身后探去，锁上了门把。另一只手则驾轻就熟地一把搂过我的腰，低下头给予我一个薄荷味的吻。  
“饿了吗？”  
我从手上的袋子里拿出一块面包，递到他的面前。  
“饿了。”  
说这话的时候，至的眼神一直盯着我的双眸，仿佛是有意挑逗。  
我的脸自然不争气地无端生起一丝绯红，看着至得逞的样子，我没好气地将邀请函塞到他手上，打开门锁准备离开。  
“你准备去哪？你的房间已经借给新来的团员了。”  
三天前我的房间已经住下了其他人。虽然在给出房间的时候我没有一丝怨言，可我现在才考虑到当时应该给自己留一条后路。表面上我告诉了大家我可以外出租房子，实际上却是与男友至挤在同一个房间里。万里有时会来至的房间和他一起打游戏，总会发现一些女生的衣服。而至也只能敷衍过去说是他公司里女友落下的。  
我们已经隐瞒了这层关系有一年半之久。至倒是也无所谓，我则是不想因为这层关系给他平添一些麻烦。  
听到他的这句话，我只得重新转过身，几个动作一气呵成跳到床上，伸出手关掉房间里的所有灯，将脑袋埋在被子里。  
黑暗中，我分明听到他鼻息里吐出的一声轻笑。他走近床边，将床头灯打开一盏，舞会的邀请函被他平铺在柜子上。床的一边被子被掀开，传进来几丝冷气，可很快又被这个躺入被窝的他驱散了，化作一个温暖的拥抱。  
至的双手从背后拥住我，脑袋沉沉地靠在我的肩膀上。说出话的时候，温热的气息正好吐在我耳尖最敏感的一处，惹得我的心也不得安宁。  
“舞会的邀请啊....我会陪你去的。”  
“可是时间就在明晚，会来不及准备吗？”  
“我们公司经常有置办这样的聚会，我很熟悉。”  
“那你明天陪我去挑礼服吧。”  
听到他这么轻易便答应了我的请求，我有些兴奋地转过身，钻进他的怀抱。

02.  
“泉，你换好了吗”  
“还...还没！”  
穿上礼服的流程已经足够复杂，当我套上全部的装饰后，以为自己可以松一口气，背后的拉链却给了我重重的一击。  
拉链在腰部，拉上去的位置正好在蝴蝶骨下面，形成一个不深不浅的v字形。  
几滴汗珠爬上了我的额头，燥热的空气和无措的情绪使我的心情更加焦急，我只得拉开一点门布，寻求至的帮助。  
“至...我的拉链拉不上了。”  
他看见我探出一个脑袋的样子，立刻将手机塞进了裤袋，似笑非笑地走进更衣室。狭小的空间里一下挤进了两个人，不知是不是我的错觉，周围的温度好像更高了些。  
“拉链在哪？”  
面前的至已经换上了一套西装，透露出一股平时不属于他的气息。上班时的他也是西装革履，可绝不是现在的这副气质。更衣室里暖黄的灯光打在他的发稍和棱角，更给他添上一丝温柔。  
“后面...”  
我看得有些出神，直到他出声时才缓过神。我转过身，将有些裸露的背部朝向他。至的脸颊立刻裹挟上红晕，右手轻捻着拉链，小心翼翼地将其往上拉去。  
我低下头，整理好自己的情绪后才张口问他。  
“好看吗？不合适的话我去换一套。”  
他好像是没料到我会这样询问。至的双手分别搭在我的肩头，轻轻让我转了个圈，重新正视着他。  
他的喉结上下滚动了下，一股力量迫使我撞进他的胸膛。  
“好看，特别好看。”  
随后，他的吻密密麻麻地迎了上来。专属的温度透过唇瓣的纹路刻在我的心扉，这个吻是带着侵占，宣誓意味的。  
至的舌头不安分地想撬开我的门牙，我最终也抵不过这般攻势，只得缴械投降，任由他胡作非为。  
“至...唔..”  
我的气息逐渐紊乱，当我张开眼时正好看见他近距离的脸颊，和浓密的睫毛。我踩着高跟的腿一下没站稳，轻飘飘的感觉让我差点摔在地上。至也终于停止了那一个没道理的吻，扶正我的腰。  
“不理你了....”  
我红着脸别过头，握住他的手使了点力，以示惩罚。  
“你先去车上，我把这条礼服的账结了。”  
他说着这句平淡的话，顺便理好了刚才被弄乱的领带，好像什么都没发生过一样。我接过他递来的车钥匙，头也不回地跑到了车上。  
“先生，这样物品一起结账吗？”  
柜台小姐递过一个有些重量却包装得精美的小盒子，低声询问着至。至回头看了眼呆在车里低头玩手机的泉，嘴角扬起一个不易察觉的笑意，朝柜台的小姐轻点了下头。  
“至，你刚才还买了什么吗？”  
我看着账单上多出来的几万付款，不禁有些疑惑。他没有回答我，只是说了句开车要专心，把我搪塞了过去。  
03.  
自从我拿到了那一张邀请函，我的心里便知道了舞会的规模和布置会有多么隆重。可当我真正看见这栋建筑时，嘴里还是溢出了一句惊呼。  
“真的好盛大...”  
我不由得生起一丝紧张的情绪，右手一直勾着至的手腕。  
“你不怕被别人发现我们的关系了？”  
我好像被敲了一个警钟，很快地甩开我与他勾着的手，跑到一边与他拉开了一段距离。  
“那，舞会结束以后我们在门口见面..”  
户外的寒风让我有些受不了，抛下这句话以后，我便跨步进了舞池，留下至一个人楞在原地。  
他好看的眉头皱了皱，眼底无端生出一丝落寂，可很快又化作轻描淡写地一记上挑。他便也大方地进入这栋建筑。  
04.  
悠扬轻松的音乐在我耳边萦绕，我端着一杯酒无聊地在甜品桌旁边转圈，顺便定位下至的方位。  
至今天穿得十分帅气，自然吸引了许多单身女士。至的脸上依旧带着笑意，甚至放下了酒杯与她们共舞。  
我开始后悔让他陪我一起来这的决定了。  
我握着酒杯手微微有些颤抖，险些就要落在地上，碎成一地的玻璃渣。窗外的寒风好像更加凛冽了些，吹得窗户碰撞出声。今晚恰好是个没有星星的夜晚，衬得万物寂寥。  
“这位小姐...？”  
一位男士的声音从我背后响起，我有些惊喜地回过头，看到的却是陌生的面容。他的眼神瞟过我手上的酒杯，还没经过我的许可，便夺过它，放在一旁的桌子上。  
“与我共舞一曲吧。”  
他一只手背在身后，另一只手则呈邀请状。我重新看了眼至的那个方向，可怎么也找不到他的身影。不知名的情绪占据了我的理智，我当即便答应了下来。  
男士有些粗糙的手握过我的腰，当一个音节响起时，我便在他的带领下旋转，完成每一个舞步。  
“啊..对不起...”  
一不注意，我踩在他的皮鞋上。他的脸色明显不太好，可只是摆了摆手，继续与我一同跳舞。  
节奏越来越激进，我的心情也随着鼓点跌倒了谷底。至的不见人影，面前陌生男子有些无礼的动作，都让我的情绪愈加烦躁。  
音乐的最后一个音符落下，我微微弯下了腰，面前男子的身子便也贴了上来。我不得已拿出右手覆在我的唇上，可预想中手背里冰凉的触觉没有降落。我反而在那一刻感觉到失去了桎梏，轻快了不少。  
“至....？”  
只见面前的他眉眼里带着些怒火，一把推开我面前的这位男子。眼神瞥向我，没有一句解释便拉过我的手准备离开这个舞池。  
“至....等等！”  
他的脚步迈的很大，我不敢多去细想，也能感受到他身上低沉的气压。  
面前的他却突然停下了脚步，我还没来得及反应过来，脸便撞向他的后背。  
“疼....”  
我揉了揉自己的鼻尖，他却不顾我的反抗，一个横抱将我扔进了车里。  
“至！你能不能解释一下....”  
原本看见他与其他女士这么亲密的样子，我已经非常不高兴，可现在的他却没有一句解释，直接带我离开了舞会。  
我从来没有见过这样的至。  
我眼角的泪水不争气的流了下来，至坐在驾驶位上，双手捧着我的脸颊，一点点吻过我的泪痕。正当我以为他的情绪已经平复下来，一个掠夺城关一般的吻立马赌住了我的所有委屈。  
他的唇吸吮着我的，而我也不堪示弱地勾住他的脖颈，迎上一个更为热烈的吻。他的鼻息吐在我的脸颊上，是混乱，失意的。至的舌头轻轻舔舐过我的下唇，润湿了它们。歪过身子的接吻都让我们觉得不舒服，至抱过我的细腰，直接让我坐在了他的腿上。  
他的右手开始搓揉起我的酥胸，舌头开始一点点描摹我耳廓的形状。  
“至..那里不行...”  
我的声音逐渐染上了哭腔。耳朵尖一直是我最敏感的部位，而至恰恰掌握着这一点发起了猛烈的攻势。  
我的小穴逐渐变得湿润，一点点滴下花液，浸湿了布料。  
“你刚才为什么要躲我？”  
他呼着气，在我耳边低语着。带着温度的吐息进入我的耳朵，使我面上的温度升高了更多。  
我的小穴恰好抵着他的裤子，至见那处已经被我的花穴沾染上蜜液，便直接拉开我背后的拉链。  
“外面有人会看到的...我们先回去好不好...”  
此刻的我像一只小狗一样趴在他的身上，全身无力，只有至的力量能够支撑我好好坐在他的腿上。  
“回去？万里今晚要来我房间打游戏。”  
说完这句话，我的礼服已经被至全部褪去，留下我裸露的背部张扬的在空气里。  
我看着至依然衣衫整洁地坐在我的面前，气不打一处来，我伸出手将他的扣子全部解开，双手搭在他的肩头，开始舔舐他的锁骨。  
.....  
至发出一声闷哼，我就像是一个受到鼓励的孩子，逐渐将手往下移，移到了他的两粒粉红上。  
这场游戏的主动权渐渐被我占领，小穴抵着的那块也逐渐隆起，正对着我的花瓣。好像只要一拉开裤链，炽热便会弹出。  
这一刻，我竟然没有了平日里的胆怯。不知是酒精给予我的勇气，还是至刚才的所作所为使我失去了理智。我正想着，至突然扯下我礼服裙上一点的遮拦，舔上我的胸部。  
“至..啊....”  
我手上的动作幅度明显小了下来，很明显，至使我再无法动弹。  
我只好伸出左手，食指勾在他的下巴上，迫使他抬头。至现在的确也听从了我的意思，目不转睛地看着我，可眼里却带着一丝我从未见过的戏谑，仿佛要看看我到底能做出什么花样。  
我的右手一点点脱下底裤，裸露地坐在至的腿上。小穴里的花液没了布料的遮拦，一滴一滴全部落在至的裤子上，烙下一个水印。  
“至....”  
我双手勾着他的脖颈，宣示着这一场游戏的胜利。而至却不知在什么时候，拉开了裤链，直将巨龙抵在我的花穴上，好像下一秒就要冲破那一片花瓣。  
“等等.........”  
刚刚的勇气在至做出这一个动作的时候全部瓦解，我不知该如何是好，只能轻轻吻上至的唇瓣，好像是在求情。  
至没给我任何回应，从口袋里拿出下午买的那个盒子，一只手打开，将里面的物品取出，扣在我的无名指上。  
他逐渐加深了这个吻，好像是在安抚我，可我却能明显读出他的怒火依旧没有消散。  
炽热的东西抵在我的穴口，好像不知该进还是退。我的花液却滴下的更加快，浇湿了他的头部。  
“嗯....至....可以了....”  
我伸出手握住他的根部，一点点塞入我的穴口。可那大小显然不是我能承受的，几滴泪珠又在我的眼眶中滚动着。  
我以为至会温柔地退出那只进了一点的炽热，可未曾想到，他轻哼一声，送进了全部。  
“啊.....!”  
我眼里的泪很快便尽数落下，虽然都被至一点点吻去，可身下的疼痛依然没法退散。小穴里颤抖的巨龙仿佛时时刻刻都在提醒着我，他蓄势待发。  
“这是惩罚。”  
一直没开口的他在此刻说了一句话，我不禁感到有些生气，冲他吼出了声。  
“可你刚才也跟一群女孩子在一起...我也很不高兴....嗯...啊...”  
他听到我的这句反驳，轻微开始了上下的抽动，我见他额头溢出几滴汗珠，便一下得知他在忍耐。  
“我不想再隐瞒我们之间的关系了，现在，你是我的妻子。”  
他说着这句话，转动了下刚放在我无名指上的戒指。我的注意力这才被吸引过去，看到了那颗精致而又简约的戒指。  
“不行....剧团还没获得万花奖...”  
至听到这句话，抽动的更加快速了，直捣我的花心。  
“啊....太快了，嗯..啊”  
我的表情逐渐由疼痛转变为享受，快速的抽插逐渐让我找到了放大快感的方法，好像下一秒就要将我送向高潮。  
身体里突然涌上从未有过的感受，小穴里痉挛的感觉愈加明显，花液也逐渐变多。至的每一次抽插都能够溅出液体，使得周围都萦绕出暧昧的气氛。  
“要去了....啊.....”  
我抓着至的手暗暗用力，而他的脑袋正好埋在我的胸上，给了我更过分的刺激。  
“嗯....啊...好舒服...”  
我等着至给我最后一记冲击，好让我到达巅峰。可我心痒痒了许久，等到的却只有他的巨龙慢慢退出花穴的感觉。  
“至...等等.....”  
我的小穴难受极了，正在高潮的边缘徘徊。而至的巨龙却只在花瓣外蹭着，就是不愿意进来。  
“至....进来....”  
我放下了矜持，左右摇了摇我的小穴，使花液都精准地滴在至的炽热上。而他依然不为所动。  
“刚才的男人是谁？”  
他依然在意这这件事儿。  
“你担心和我被人误会，却不担心和别的男人，嗯？”  
他好看的眼睛轻微地眯了起来，趁我没有防备的时候直接冲破花瓣，直击我的花心。  
“啊......!”  
我直接被送去了高潮，而他的炽热依然在我的花穴里抽插着，没有改变一点速率。高潮后的身体变得十分异样，无论碰哪都会变得十分敏感。拒绝的话语就在嘴边，可我却被至操弄的一个字说不出。  
“看看外面。”  
我一直专心地应付至的进攻，已经把我们这是在车上的事实忘得一干二净。一下的紧张不由得让我夹紧了小穴，差点让他失守阵地。  
车外人来人往，透明的玻璃好像就能将我们的所作所为一点也不删减地透露给外面的人们。  
“至....我们回去....”  
我的眼睛认真地看着他，而他却扬起一丝笑意，没有丝毫退让的意味。  
“嗯...啊...至.....那里不行！嗯”  
他退出炽热，转而直捣我的敏感点。他一直在附近缓慢抽插，时而不小心蹭过那一点，引得我溢出一声呻吟。  
我捂住自己的嘴，尽量不发出声音。身体则紧贴着至的胸膛，生怕被外面的人发现。  
正当我咬着下嘴唇时，至很快地加快了抽插，而我也快忍不住嘴里的呻吟，嘴唇就快被咬出血。  
“唔.....”  
至的吻及时迎了上来，我便将那一声声呻吟吞下了肚。  
“慢...慢点....”  
至好像也快去到高潮，本是我在上的体位，却被他的一个翻身压到了他的身下。  
“滴.....”  
我的脚一不小心踩到了喇叭的按键，惊吓使我绞紧他的那根巨龙。  
“嗯.....”  
他闷哼一声，便失去了防守，尽数交给了我。  
“对不起.....”  
我边道着歉，边给他的衣领扣上扣子。至将我抱到副驾驶上，牵起我的手，在无名指的戒指上落下一个冰冰凉凉的吻。酥麻的感觉一下在我身体里蔓延开，我根本说不出拒绝的话语，垂眸连忙点头。  
至整理好自己的领带，又重新帮我拉上拉链，心情极好的样子放起了轻音乐，朝剧团的方向驶去。  
05.  
“我们回来了”  
至执意要抱着我进到剧团里，我害羞地将脑袋埋在他的胸膛，不敢看向这些团员。  
“茅崎至，你不要对监督动手动脚的！”  
真澄的声音染上些怒火，正要对至踢上一脚，幸好被咲也拦住了。  
“监督怎么了？”  
缀有些担心的靠近至的身边，伸手放在我的额头。  
“真澄。”  
至刚喊完他的名字，便在众人面前轻啄了我一口。  
“至...!”  
我的话语还没说完，双唇便又被至的吻堵上。缀有些尴尬的手不知该往哪里放，只好右手覆上真澄的眼睛，左手覆上咲也的眼睛。  
第二天，至的房间门口便被夏组挂上一个大大的锦旗。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
